Jalousie
by CamiSaintS
Summary: Dos años y la joven Mei todavía recuerda a sus amigos de Amestris, pero no es la única.


**Nota:** Los personajes, nombres y lugares son creación de Hirumo Arakawa sensei. Es una historia sin muchas pretensiones de una pareja muy bonita. Cualquier corrección por errores de nombres o lugares será bienvenida porque soy nueva en el fandom y cualquiera se equivoca.

 **Jalousie**

Sin pensarlo dos veces Mei Chang saltó a los brazos de Alphonse Elric cuando recobró el conocimiento. Había visto como se materializaba delante de todos, desnudo y enjuto, muy distinto de como lo había imaginado, pero sabiendo que era él y que se sentía feliz de que recuperase su cuerpo.

Se dijo a sí misma que la reacción era porque se sentía culpable por haber transmutado, ese era el término que le decían en Amestris, al alma de muchacho a un lugar desconocido en pos de devolverle el brazo a su hermano, el alquimista de acero.

Tampoco reparó en ese instante que fuese Al el que la protegiese del furibundo ataque del homúnculo que se hacía llamar Padre. No era la primera vez que el joven hiciera esto. De hecho tenía la impresión de que siempre protegía al más débil, en ese caso consideró a Mei como la más débil del grupo. A pesar de su amor propio, esta idea no disgustaba a Mei, sin encontrar un motivo valedero.

Esta acción se había repetido desde la primera vez que había visto a la gran armadura que en ese entonces culpaba del secuestro de Xiao Mei.

A esa edad poco se podía reflexionar sobre esas cuestiones. Hoy mirando en retrospectiva encontró que lo que le unía a Al era una amistad de dos personas que no siempre congeniaban pero que se entendían. Es que Al entiende a todos, se decía recordando la imagen de ese chico casi muerto, con el cabello largo y descuidado que yacía en el piso y más tarde en el hospital. El último lugar donde lo viese hacía más de dos años.

¿Cómo estaría hoy? ¿Habría cambiado algo? ¿Le recordaría… con afecto? Esta idea le vino de pronto a la mente, ¿por qué Alphonse tendría que acordarse de ella con esos sentimientos? Mei se sintió una tonta, obviamente Al se acordaba de todo, pero en cuanto a sus sentimientos era poco probable que tuviera algo más que gratitud y amistad sincera.

En estas cavilaciones ingresó al esplendoroso palacio de Xing, con Ling Yao como el recientemente nombrado nuevo heredero al trono. Esperaba que él cumpliese su promesa de ayudar a todos los clanes.

En Xing todos hablaban de cómo fue una bendición que encontrase la piedra filosofal y con su ayuda lograra recuperar la salud del emperador. Aún con un presente tan valioso y raro, el emperador de Xing tardó todo ese tiempo en reconocer a Ling Yao como su heredero. Era un hueso muy duro de roer, pero había que tomar en cuenta que delante de Ling estaban los otros once medios hermanos que pugnaban por el puesto y el resto que venía por detrás.

En Xing la voluntad del emperador era indiscutible, y por ello hoy Ling celebraba su nombramiento. El resto de sus medios hermanos tendrían que resignarse a la decisión de su padre y gobernante.

—Mei Chang —saludó el joven heredero acompañado de su fiel Lan Fan — Hace tiempo que no nos vemos.

—Ling… es decir príncipe heredero —Mei recordó el protocolo de la familia real de Xing.

—Llegas justo a tiempo, hoy tenemos visitas que estoy seguro te alegrarán.

Mei volvió la mirada y vio como ingresaban al salón las dos quimeras, Jelso y Zampano. Detrás de ellos un joven de cabellos y ojos dorados, apuesto, alto y bien formado con ese brillo en la mirada que recordaba desde hacía más de dos años.

—¿Alphonse?

La sonrisa iluminó el rostro del joven. Mei sintió ganas de saltar hacia él como lo hiciera en el día prometido, pero algo la detuvo. Junto al joven estaba una mujer de largos cabellos rubios y hermosos ojos azules, rostro tan adorable como el vestido que llevaba puesto.

—Hola Mei —saludó Al primero —, te presento a Katherine Armstrong.

La alegría inicial que Mei sintiera al ver a Alphonse se esfumó en ese momento. Esa bellísima mujer, con ojos más azules que Winry, era probablemente la novia de Al.

—Es la hermana del Teniente Coronel Armstrong.

—Encantada de conocer a la princesa de Xing —saludó con dulzura la joven.

—El gusto es mío —respondió Mei disimulando mal su mala cara.

—Ven conmigo Mei —Ling tomó a la joven del brazo y la llevó a un lugar aparte —. Esperábamos que tú podrías enseñarle a Al la alkaestría —dijo Ling con su rostro de satisfacción —. Por eso te mandé a llamar. Ellos han hecho un viaje muy largo por el desierto solamente para aprender de ti y de tu clan. Siendo que el padre de Al fue el que trajo los principios de la alkaestría al país sería injusto negarle ese pedido.

—¿El clan Yao no puede enseñarle?

—Cierto, pero ya conoces al emperador, no creo que lo comprenda del todo.

—Además tendrías que explicarle cómo Hohenheim vivió tantos años gracias a la alquimia y que la piedra filosofal podría darle igual o más vida, por lo que un heredero ya no sería necesario.

—Tú siempre tan lista —sonrió Ling —. Es nuestro padre, pero sabes mejor que yo que no es el mejor gobernante —esto último lo dijo cambiando el semblante por otro más serio —. Vamos, pensé que te alegraría ver a Al de nuevo —añadió dirigiendo la mirada hacia los amestrisanos.

—Estoy contenta de verle —respondió ella sin poder disimular el rubor de sus mejillas —. Es sólo qué…

—¿No me dirás que estás celosa por la rubia que les acompaña?

—¡Ling Yao, te odio!

—Tomaré eso como un sí —el heredero volvió a sonreír —. Listo chicos, mi hermanita —dijo esta palabra con cierto tono de burla — está encantada de llevarles a la región de su clan y enseñarles toda la alkaestría que requieran.

—Me alegro por ti Alphonse —dijo Katherine —, y por ustedes también — Añadió refiriéndose a las quimeras —. Es hora de que regrese con papá y mamá.

—¿Tú no vienes con ellos? —preguntó Mei.

—No, Katherine vino de viaje con sus padres hace un mes—explicó Al —. Nos encontramos con los señores Armstrong al llegar a Xing.

—Trajimos una carta del Mayor— añadió Zampano.

—En agradecimiento ella se ofreció a acompañarnos al palacio donde está Ling —dijo Jelso.

—Me despido de ustedes y les deseo suerte —sonrió la joven rubia —. Espero que nos volvamos a ver pronto —se despidió de ellos y se marchó.

Mei se sintió como una tonta. Era obvio que Ling sabía de los Armstrong en Xing y no perdió la oportunidad de jugarle una broma a recientemente llamada "hermanita". ¿En verdad era Mei tan transparente en cuanto a sus sentimientos?

—Si no es mucha molestia Mei —dijo Al interrumpiendo las meditaciones de la joven—, quisiéramos partir al lugar de nuestro entrenamiento lo más pronto posible —Mei reconoció el mismo brillo de la mirada de Al aún cuando era una armadura —, si es que no tienes algo más importante que hacer aquí primero.

—En absoluto, podremos irnos ya. No es muy lejos donde vivo con mi clan.

El grupo partió y dejaron a Ling en el palacio, pero al día siguiente, otro visitante llegó preguntando por ciertos habitantes de Amestris.

—¿Quién busca por mis invitados y amigos muy queridos? —preguntó Ling, que disfrutaba de la posición de príncipe heredero al trono.

—Soy Julia Crichton, de Milos.


End file.
